


The Darkness Beneath

by Basically_this_is_magic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basically_this_is_magic/pseuds/Basically_this_is_magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As little kids, a good amount of us learned the astounding fact that, although polar bears have white fur, their skin is black.</p>
<p>Knowledge changes with perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness Beneath

As little kids, a good amount of us learned the astounding fact that, although polar bears have white fur, their skin is black. When we first learned this, we all found it absolutely amazing, how could it possibly be true that beneath all of that snowy white fur there could be any darkness? 

Fast forward to now and the skin of polar bears is the least of our worries, as most days the people around us are not concerned or amazed by the skin of polar bears, but instead with the skin of people.

"Screw those polar bears and their contribution to fun facts by merely existing, I've got to get back to being a racist old pile of wrinkles and perfume," Grandma says, "global warmin' ain't nothin' anyway. Someone hand me the cookie tin fulla my sewin' supplies."

As for those fun facts we used to find amazing, there's no time left for facts to be fun. The very phrase 'fun fact' begins to contradict itself among the many oxymora we don't bother ourselves with often enough. Facts imply something must be learned and given attention, and seriously, who has time for that these days, am I right? If we learn anything from the education system, it's that learning cannot and will never be fun, so stop fooling yourself and sit back in your desk. It's time for an unscheduled quiz and most definitely there will not be, in the most veritable way possible, any questions on those fucking polar bears of yours. 

In a more brief sense, we're simply no longer excited by knowledge or fascinated that the skin of polar bears is much darker beneath its fur than we would've originally anticipated the first time around.

Now the darkness of the polar bear's external layer seems to have slowly transitioned its way into us, consuming us only more as we age to teach our future kids one day:

Yeah.... Polar bears are darker than they seem.


End file.
